Le Miroir
by Elmire
Summary: Alors que la guerre est terminée, Harry se demande bien où la vie va le mener. Une certaine personne lui montrera que l'avenir n'est pas sans futur...


Auteure: Elmire Chaplan

**Auteure:** Elmire Chaplan

**Déclaration de renonciation****:** Malheureusement (ou heureusement?) tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Note :** Après plusieurs mois, plusieurs semaines de cogitation, je suis de retour! La formule tant recherchée (on ne parle pas ici de formule magique), m'est soudainement apparue clairement le soir du 13 Avril 2008, et je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'écrire ce one-shot pour le moment qui se transformera tout aussi probablement en fic à chapitre un jour à force d'ajouter des one-shots poursuivant ce beau petit début.

**Remerciements :** À Alixe, entre autre, écrivant _Les Survivants_, ici même sur . Merci pour le courage redonné, merci encore pour ton commentaire, et même je devrais dire dorénavant tes commentaires!

Le Miroir

- Eh bien franchement, j'ai eu assez d'ennuis pour une vie entière.

Ses deux meilleurs amis lâchèrent un rire retentissant à ces paroles, et on pouvait entendre le portrait de Dumbledore approuver ces derniers dires.

Les trois compagnons redescendirent l'escalier comme sur un nuage. Ils ne réalisaient pas encore pleinement la tournure des événements récents et même ceux s'étant produits depuis le début. Pour le moment ils n'avaient qu'un but, soit rentrer chez soi, ce chez soi qui avait été le leur ces six dernières années, dans la tour des Gryffondors.

Arrivés au bas de l'escalier ils ré-enjambèrent la statue de la gargouille en miettes. Les trois avaient l'esprit ailleurs, jusqu'à ce que la gargouille se manifeste de sa voix rêche.

-Eh! C'est ça, faites pas attention, je ne suis qu'une vulgaire statue de pierre sans efficacité!

Sans même se retourner, trop fatigués qu'ils étaient, les trois lancèrent un «REPARO!» à l'unisson et sans préavis, sur le tas de pierres composant la gargouille. Les pierres s'assemblèrent d'elles-mêmes avec un retentissant «BANG!» en se replaçant sur leur socle. «Merci!» dit la statue maintenant en forme, mais la voix toujours rêche, comme atteinte d'un mauvais rhume.

Sans même reconnaître les remerciements les trois compagnons poursuivirent leur chemin en silence. Comme un automatisme, en ne pensant plus vraiment tellement; les pensées se bousculaient dans leurs têtes, leurs pieds les dirigèrent simplement vers leur tour. Arrivés devant le portrait cachant l'entrée, mais qui était en ce moment vide, ils s'arrêtèrent. Les trois croisèrent leurs regards, esquissèrent un léger sourire voulant tout dire à la fois, expliquant les récents événements, ou plutôt l'ensemble de ceux-ci depuis le début.

-Alors c'est ça, finit par dire Ron, en soupirant le reste de la phrase qui resterait en suspens pour le moment.

Ils se tournèrent vers le portrait laissé entrouvert afin de laisser libre accès à tous. Ensembles ils franchirent l'entrée, prêts à faire face à l'avenir, peu importe ce que celle-ci leur réservait dorénavant.

Harry en franchissant le seuil fut d'abord étonné de voir combien de gens s'entassaient là, dans la Salle Commune. Il s'attendait à trouver l'endroit désert ou presque. Il devait bien y avoir une centaine de personnes dans la pièce, assises, ou debout lorsqu'il ne restait plus de place où s'asseoir.

Il remarqua plusieurs élèves de Gryffondor entourés de leur famille et amis. Les conversations pouvaient se deviner par les expressions des visages. Bonne humeur, rire, sourire, mais aussi fatigue chez certains, pleures, inquiétude, et réconfort chez d'autres.

Harry reconnut quelques visages familiers ici et là, cherchant réconfort chez les uns et les autres. Il aurait souhaité à ce moment se retrouver auprès de sa famille pour profiter de ce moment comme tous les autres. Il se sentit soudain très seul face à toutes ces retrouvailles malgré le fait que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient juste à côté de lui. Ces amis qui étaient pour lui une famille, se tenaient toujours par la main sans s'en rendre compte. Il eut un petit sourire en coin à les voir ainsi et il espérait en faire autant dans les prochains jours, voire les prochaines semaines ou même années… avec quelqu'un en particulier.

Les trois se mirent à la recherche par leur seul regard, d'un groupe en particulier, devant être assez large et reconnaissable par une caractéristique quasi-commune qu'étaient les cheveux. Rapidement ils les aperçurent près d'une des grandes fenêtres donnant vu sur la cour et au loin le stade de Quidditch.

Molly et Percy jasaient calmement mais très sérieusement comme on pouvait le deviner. Ils avaient un bras entrecroisé à l'autre et joint par la main. Arthur non-loin assis sur le même banc de fenêtre se tenait derrière son épouse, un bras passé autour de ses épaules et préférant écouter, ou peut-être regarder son épouse et son fils bavarder pendant que ses propres pensées déviaient sûrement vers l'idée d'un fils retrouvé, mais un de perdu.

Coincés dans un des vieux fauteuils de la tour, se trouvait Bill et Fleur assis en silence. Bill avait les larmes aux yeux, et Fleur tentait de le réconforter d'un baiser de temps à autre, avec le reflet du même sourire triste que son époux sur les lèvres.

Sur l'un des sofas se trouvait Neville et sa grand-mère. Cette dernière semblait exploser d'éloges et de fierté non dissimulée envers son petit-fils qui avait l'air gêné face aux compliments de sa grand-mère. Pourtant il méritait bien d'être reconnu, et il appréciait cela tout à la fois, comme on pouvait le lire sur son visage. Harry remarqua un certain groupe d'admirateur - composé majoritairement d'admiratrices - observer Neville du coin de l'œil et chuchoter entre elles.

Enfin aux côtés de Neville et sa grand-mère se trouvait un petit groupe assez singulier, ayant l'air d'avoir été déplacé hors contexte tellement leur attitude différait de celle coutumière. Charlie était assis perché sur le bras du sofa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Georges. Georges avait un air d'enterrement, ce qui était plutôt anormal chez le jumeau maintenant seul. Ginny était quant à elle assise sur ses talons au sol, enserrant les mains de Georges entre les siennes.

Même si Harry savait bien que Georges en avait plus besoin que lui dans le moment, il aurait tant donner pour sentir à nouveau ces petites mains s'enserrer autour des siennes. Il savait que c'était égoïste de penser cela dans les circonstances. Mais comment pouvait-il s'en empêcher alors que tous trouvaient réconfort quelque part.

Soudain Ron et Hermione n'étaient plus suffisants. De toute manière, se rendit-il compte, ces deux-là étaient déjà dans leur monde et avaient rejoint le reste de la famille Weasley, tandis qu'Harry était resté près de la porte, caché dans l'ombre. Ron et Hermione s'assirent au pied du mur près de la fenêtre où Molly, Arthur et Percy se trouvaient.

Ginny en voyant passer son frère et Hermione chercha automatiquement des yeux la troisième personne qui les accompagnaient normalement. Harry vit qu'elle devina sa présence dans l'ombre lorsqu'elle regarda dans sa direction. Elle se leva, dit quelque chose à Charlie et Georges et donna un bec sur la tête de ce dernier qu'elle prit entre ses mains.

Harry constata que c'était vers lui qu'elle se dirigeait maintenant. Il eut un mouvement de recul vers le portrait d'entrée, ne voulant pas s'immiscer dans ces moments familiaux, ayant besoins d'êtres vécus entre membres de la famille. Pourtant il resta figé sur place après son premier mouvement et ne put détacher son regard de celle qui le lui retournait.

Lorsque Ginny fut enfin face à lui, elle lui retira la cape d'invisibilité qui pendait toujours repliée sur le bras d'Harry depuis qu'il était descendu du bureau de Dumbledore. Elle sortit de la Salle Commune, et une fois dans le corridor, elle se drapa de la cape après avoir dûment vérifier que personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir. Elle ouvrit la cape en l'invitant à se joindre à elle dessous.

-Viens, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer, dit-elle d'un ton assuré.

Trop content de cette occasion de se retrouver si près d'elle, il obéit sans hésitations; de se retrouver à l'enserrer dans ses bras vu la promiscuité imposée s'ils voulaient rester cachés au regard de tous. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se faire déranger dans une telle occasion, alors que Ginny lui disait vouloir lui montrer quelque chose.

Il se laissa guider par elle, la chaleur de son corps et son léger parfum de fleurs, à travers maints couloirs, escaliers et passages secrets. Enfin ils arrivèrent à la base d'une tour abandonnée au dernier étage du château. Ginny ouvrit la porte d'un _Alohomora_ et tous deux s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur.

Un escalier montait en spirale jusqu'au haut de la tour comme pouvait le deviner Harry. Mais Ginny ne le fit pas suivre en haut de l'escalier, elle resta plutôt au bas de la tour et concentra son regard sous l'escalier.

_-__ Revelium_, prononça-t-elle.

Étrangement rien ne sembla se produire, selon Harry, si quelque chose devait évidemment apparaître normalement. Mais Ginny se retira de son étreinte et de sous la cape, à la grande déception d'Harry qui avait soudainement l'impression d'être vide et manquer quelque chose. Celle-ci s'avança et toucha de sa baguette une brique de forme étrange comparée aux autres, prononçant par le fait même une formule qu'Harry n'arriva pas à entendre car elle l'avait murmurée.

Soudainement la pierre s'effaça pour faire place à une entrée et le palier d'un nouvel escalier, qui cette fois descendait au lieu de monter. Ginny lança un sort aux torches qui s'allumèrent dans l'escalier, donnant une ambiance plus chaleureuse à l'endroit. Elle s'engagea dans l'escalier, suivi de Harry qui lui demanda :

- Où va-t-on?

-Tu verras, nous y sommes bientôt.

Ils continuèrent à descendre ce qui parut à Harry tous les étages qu'ils avaient monté à travers le château pour rejoindre cette tour. Enfin ils débouchèrent sur une pièce qui devait être au même niveau que le sol et qui était illuminée elle aussi par des torches comme dans l'escalier. Les murs étaient dénudés, à l'exception des torches murales, et d'une bibliothèque recouvrant le tiers de la surface des murs circulaires.

Dans la pièce se trouvait un bureau avec une chaise en bois légèrement arboré de motifs sculptés dans un coin. Un fauteuil de lecture non loin et un vieux canapé tout aussi poussiéreux que le reste de l'ameublement. Enfin, ce qui frappa le plus Harry fut un objet en particulier, recouvert d'une toile blanche, ayant probablement accumulé six ans de poussières. Il reconnut cet objet par ses contours définis.

Une voix douce lui revint en tête, à la mémoire de sages paroles. «Je te demanderais d'ailleurs, Harry, de ne pas rechercher le miroir d'Erised.»

Voilà que près de 6 ans plus tard il se retrouvait à nouveau devant cet objet qu'il craignait maintenant. Ce qui l'intriguait d'autant plus était de savoir pourquoi Ginny tenait tant à lui présenter ce miroir de chimères. Savait-elle à quel point il était dangereux de s'y approcher, d'y voir plus que notre réflexion?

- Ginny, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée…, commença-t-il avant d'être coupé par celle-ci.

- Attend, tu vas voir, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… Je veux seulement te faire réaliser quelque chose, pour qu'une fois pour toutes, tu nous croit vraiment.

- Croire quoi?

Elle ne lui répondit pas immédiatement et enchaîna plutôt.

-Quand tu étais Merlin sait où, et que je devais remonter l'AD, en plus d'être fréquemment torturée, dit-elle sur un ton détaché, comme si le fait d'être torturé n'était rien en soit, je venais souvent ici me reposer à l'abri de tous. J'ai découvert l'endroit un jour où je fuyais la poursuite des Carrows à mes trousses. Et puis voilà, j'ai découvert le miroir, comprenant rapidement son fonctionnement et la méfiance que je devais garder envers celui-ci. Mais comprend-moi… il me permettait de venir espérer un peu, me permettre de rêver, que tout était possible… que… tu étais en vie. C'était mon seul lien à toi, me prouvant que tout n'était pas qu'un rêve, mais que tu avais bel et bien existé et que tu m'aimais, afin que l'espoir de te revoir reste en moi, finit-elle par expliquer. Je sais ce que c'est, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de trouver un certain réconfort en cela.

Harry étonné, mais surtout touché, lui avoua aussi avoir espérer, et l'avoir surveillée sur la carte qu'il possédait. Se demandant si elle pensait à lui, mais sachant bien qu'elle avait probablement d'autres soucis que lui à quoi songer.

- Tu n'as donc pas compris? dit-elle. C'est de toi dont il a tant été difficile d'être séparé tout ce temps! C'était ça que le miroir me montrait, me faisait réaliser ma solitude tout ce temps, sachant que tu n'étais pas là à mes côtés comme le miroir me le reflétait. C'était cruel, mais nécessaire… Maintenant aujourd'hui…, elle ne termina pas sa phrase.

-Aujourd'hui quoi? Dit Harry.

- Tu ne vois donc pas que c'est aujourd'hui? Dit-elle avec un premier vrai sourire.

Elle s'avança vers le miroir et retira le drap blanc le recouvrant, faisant voler la récente poussière autour qui s'était logée dessus.

- Non Ginny!

-Pourquoi? Moi je crois qu'il n'y a plus lieu d'avoir peur maintenant. Viens vérifier et dis-moi ce que tu y vois.

Harry s'approcha lentement de Ginny qui s'était placée devant le miroir. De profil il voyait qu'elle avait un sourire de contentement accroché aux lèvres. Apparemment heureuse de ce qu'elle y voyait.

Lorsqu'il fut à ses côtés, Ginny lui demanda ce qu'il voyait. Il tourna la tête lentement et craintivement vers le miroir.

-Espérons que tu vois semblable, dit-il, car alors cela n'aurait été que cruel de ta part de m'amener ici.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la réflexion projetée, mais avec une légère crainte lui serrant les entrailles.

-Tu doutes donc encore?

-Oui un peu. Il y a quelques heures à peine tout paraissait impossible encore. L'avenir ne semblait pas m'être destiné. Mais à présent qu'elle l'est, je ne sais plus comment agir, par où commencer, avoua-t-il enfin.

-Eh bien si tu ne veux pas me décrire ce que tu vois, moi je le ferai… Je me vois, heureuse, le sourire fendu aux oreilles, riant de temps à autre. Autour il y a un jardin, probablement au Terrier à bien y penser malgré que ce soit un peu flou ces détails. En arrière-plan il y a toute ma famille heureuse… Près de moi il y a des enfants et en arrière-plan avec le reste de la famille. Ceux-ci courent tout autour, d'autres volent sur un balai… Dans mes bras… il y a un enfant… et moi je suis dans tes bras.

Il y eut une pause ou chacun se regarda. Harry réalisait que Ginny avait absolument la même vision que lui-même voyait dans le miroir. L'enfant dans les bras de Ginny avait une tignasse rousse, les cheveux déjà très emmêlés; indisciplinés en fait. Il dormait lové au creux de ses bras alors qu'eux deux se tenaient debout dans la cour, échangeant un baiser de temps à autre. Une chouette passa au-dessus de leur tête, et tenta d'attraper un gnome de jardin pour jouer.

Harry vit que tous (ou presque) étaient dans le reflet. Il contempla un instant l'heureux Harry reflet et su qu'il n'était plus compliqué d'avoir un tel futur. Il scruta l'expression de son reflet et se rendit compte que le seul élément pouvant rendre tout cela possible se trouvait en réalité à ses côtés. Il se retourna vers la vraie Ginny qui analysait ses réactions face au reflet et ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Moi je crois que tu vois la même chose, dit-elle lorsqu'il se retourna enfin vers elle.

-Et bien plus, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

Il s'approcha de Ginny, l'enserra dans ses bras, pour de vrai. Puis il approcha son visage du sien et elle fit de même, finissant par se rencontrer et s'embrasser, terminant ce qu'ils avaient commencer il y a près d'un an, le jour de son anniversaire. Cette fois personne pour les déranger.

S'arrêtant un instant pour reprendre leur souffle Harry s'aperçut d'un changement dans le miroir.

-Regarde, dit-il en les tournants vers le miroir et la prenant dans ses bras comme l'avait fait un peu plus tôt son reflet.

Ginny eut une petite exclamation de surprise et finit par dire : «Je le savais! C'est pour cela que je tenais à ce que tu viennes. Malgré tout, je savais que le reste serait oublié pour _ça_.»

Le _ça_ en question était le reflet d'eux-mêmes qu'ils venaient de créer. Eux dans la même pièce qu'ils étaient présentement, le miroir suivant parfaitement leurs mouvements, car leur plus grand désir venait de s'accomplir et donc ne se voyaient plus qu'eux-mêmes. Ensembles ils recouvrirent enfin le miroir après avoir échanger un dernier baiser qui se refléta parfaitement, et ils remontèrent l'escalier.

Forts de cette image et réflexion, ils se sentaient prêts à affronter l'avenir et tout ce qui pouvait venir avec, mêmes les mauvais jours. Ils venaient de se prouver qu'ils étaient unis et donc invincibles de par leur amour l'un pour l'autre, soudés à jamais.


End file.
